1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliance control systems, and particularly to appliance control systems having a circuit for detecting a zero crossing of an AC signal.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to detect the zero crossing of an AC waveform or signal. The zero crossing is a point on the AC signal having zero electrical potential (i.e., 0 VAC).
It is further known to detect the zero crossing of a power supply waveform of an AC power source and to control various operations based on the detection of the zero crossing. For example, switching operations may be timed to generally coincide with the zero crossing of the AC power source.